


Baby It's Cold Outside

by hexmionegranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, christmas song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmionegranger/pseuds/hexmionegranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione stops by to check up on post-war Draco and ends up getting a little more than she bargained for when he decides it's too cold to let her leave. HG/DM, one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Draco wasn't expecting the knock at his door that chilly December night. He certainly wasn't expecting to open the door on a slightly shivering Hermione Granger, wearing a slightly ugly blue hat and obviously not warm enough winter jacket. "Granger?" He questioned, then quickly stepped aside so she could come in out of the storm.

"I'm really very sorry to intrude on you like this, Draco. I... I was in the neighbourhood, on my way home from work and. Well, I haven't seen you since the war, I just thought that I should drop in, make sure you're all right and..."

"Granger, you never were all that good at telling lies." He drawled softly, musing over the five or so years it had been since he had last heard the know-it-all tone that always graced her voice. "No one is ever in this neighbourhood... that's why I chose to live in Northern England, remember?" He prodded gently and she blushed, looking down at her shoes. "Would you like to come in and sit down?"

"I really can't stay." She admitted, taking a moment to glance back up into his grey eyes, scan hers over the platinum blonde hair falling in his face.

"Ah, but it's cold outside." He reminded her, gesturing to a window to show off the snow falling gently behind the glass. "And... I was hoping that you'd drop in." He added, smirking at the blush he pulled to her cheeks. Reaching forwards, he took one of her hands in his to lead her to the couch, raising a brow. "Your hands are just like ice."

"Really, I can't stay. Ginny will start to worry..."

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" He murmured, taking great pleasure in the small noise she made at being called such a thing.

"Harry will be pacing the floor." She added, vainly trying to remind him that yes, people would noticed if she suddenly disappeared.

"Put on some music while I pour you a drink." He purred, sliding her coat off her shoulders and hanging it by the door, gesturing her to the sound system while he disappeared into the kitchen.

Hermione fretted for a moment or two, looking from the kitchen to the door. She could feel the wards in his home and knew she'd have to leave to even have a hope of apparating, but he was right. It was chilly out and she was certainly not dressed for the weather up here. Sighing slightly, she moved to the muggle radio and turned it on, smiling at the soft Christmas music that filled the house. Taking a moment to look around she realized they were in a living room not unlike her own, with couches and a fireplace and... it looked all together homey.

He returned and smiled as he placed the drink in her hand, gesturing to the couch where he took a seat himself.

Hermione took a sip of the drink and frowned at the taste. "What's in this drink?" She questioned, but he blew off her answer and leaned a little towards her.

"Your eyes are like starlight..." He mused, and she blushed furiously again. He could really get used to this- Granger never blushed like that in school.

Suddenly he reached up and plucked the hat off her head, and she gaped slightly, looking over to him.

"Your hair looks great." He purred and she looked at him with a slight 'have you gone absolutely insane?' look, causing him to laugh softly. "Mind if I move closer?"

Hermione sighed softly as his warm body suddenly because almost uncomfortably close. "At least I can say that I tried..." She murmured, and he set both of their drinks on the coffee table.

"I simply must go." She finally decided, after a few uncomfortable minutes of silence, standing up and brushing off her businesslike outfit.

"Baby, it's cold outside." He reminded her, stepping closer once again.

"The answer is no." Hermione said, being as defiant as she could muster under the smoltering gaze of his.

"I'm lucky that you dropped in." He admitted, looking over to her once more, their eyes locking and Hermione swallowing softly. "Look out the window at that storm." He added, trying once more.

"Molly will be suspicious." She murmured, wondering how her ex-boyfriends mom even popped into her mind as a means of deference.

"Man, your lips look delicious..." He whispered, voice lower and husky as he stepped towards her.

"Ronald will be there at the door..." She added, unsure if he knew of the very public and very recent breakup of the Hogwarts sweethearts.

Draco was only inches away from her, and as he spoke his lips ghosted across hers, causing her to shiver. "Gosh, your lips are delicious..."

"I've got to go home!" She tried again, stepping back and away- knowing she shouldn't want this.

"Baby, you'll freeze out there."

Frowning, she worked logic through her mind, trying to think of a solution. "Lend me your coat."

"It's up to your knees out there." He whispered, stepping closer once again.

"Draco, don't you see?" She added, trying to get him to remember who she was, who he was.

"How can you do this thing to me?" His body was once more flush against hers and she found a wall behind her back.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow... I really can't stay-" but before she could finish her sentence, his lips had found hers and she melted into his kiss, glad he was holding her up or she would for sure be a puddle on the floor.

"I'll make it worth your while, baby..." He murmured, as he kissed down her neck and across her collarbone, pushing the wool cardigan off her shoulders as he went.

"Ahh... do that again..."

His hands were now working their way over her, shedding clothing as he went, fingers trailing down over her breasts, across her stomach, lips following eagerly. Before she knew it, she was standing in his living room wearing only panties, and him in only boxers. His devious fingers moved down lower and then he slid one over her clit, causing her to moan slightly.

"Can't you stay a little bit longer?"

As Draco picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, thoughts ran through her mind. Was this really what she wanted? Perhaps, she thought to herself, it should be a matter of need instead of want.

Draco had removed the last few pieces of clothing and Hermione looked up to him, eyes making contact. "Well... I really shouldn't..." She murmured, and his lips were on hers again.

In one quick motion he was inside of her and she gasped, tossing her head back.

"Oh... Alright."


End file.
